


Make My Story

by Shellyyum



Series: The Evil Within [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sickness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: Poor Joseph, he's sick as a dog with Pharyngitis and Sebastian is left caring for his partner and lover.Will Sebastian be the model nurse/doctor for Joseph?And can Joseph survive Sebastian's attempts and will they learn a little more about each other in the process?
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Series: The Evil Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Make My Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sick with Pharyngitis and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy! Wish me a speedy recovery, too. It sucks immensely XD

It was a death sentence, wasn’t it? No, a simple infection in his pharynx, which was located in his throat but it still had Joseph in coughing fits and being sent home so he wouldn’t infect half or more of the station and it was gladly assumed he’d get better in a few days with antibiotics and decongestant medicine.

 **Jesus,** could these pills be any larger?

Worst of all, Seb was coming over to look after him, but did Joseph really need the help at all? He just had to rest in bed and sleep the whole time, while, they’d been dating for some time, he didn’t feel comfortable being this vulnerable.

This wasn’t how Joseph needed to be seen yet, wasn’t this how relationships worked? To not be your best and still love them or whatnot? How good was Seb with taking care of someone? Sure, he had Lily and was once married, but still…

“Seb?”

Joseph heard the unlocking of his door and tried to straighten up in bed, but wearing nothing but boxers and a white t-shirt, made him a bit embarrassed. Why? Being sick wasn’t his ideal of anything romantic yet spewing germs and phlegm, made him less sexy. Just 4 more days of antibiotics every 12 hours.

“Joseph, did you take your medication?”

“Of course. You don’t have to Sebastian-I’ll be fine, the doctor told me that I just ought to rest and not get anyone sick. You’re infecting yourself by coming here.”

Seb didn’t respond.

He was concerned and being partners for nearly 9 years did that to you, and worse off was being in a relationship for nearly all those years, too. Unofficially, too, until last year when Seb was admitted during the Christmas party privately and loudly that he loved Joseph Oda and had been separated from Myra for a long while, now, which then, Joseph figured to be the case.

This whole relationship-this love shared between them was unnerving and fragile at most parts yet, it was only Joseph sweating these details and Seb, being so perfect in general, okay, not really so much with his gruff and over emotional outbursts at times when they were interrogating suspects yet, it wasn’t denied how gentle and what a big cuddler Seb happened to be. Best boyfriend ever, Joseph had to agree on, but he hadn’t been in many relationships with either women or men so the first time was precious although he couldn’t imagine it without Sebastian either way.

“Can’t let you be alone, Joseph.”

“I should have known, regardless, don’t be a stranger and come here.”

And the shock came in as Seb entered through the door frame and leaned against it, wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever.

“Consider me your nurse, Joseph Oda.” Sebastian grinned wearing a white coat, name badge spelling out his last name, and lastly a small old fashion nurse’s hat a top of his disheveled hair.

Roleplaying already? No sex involved this time, but Joseph couldn’t stifle the laughter erupting from his sore throat as coughing overtook him after. Sebastian winced as if he was the one in pain and misery.

“Nice get up there, Seb.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Sorr-”

“Don’t apologize either.”

“You don’t have to be so close-”

“I want to be.”

Joseph’s face snapped to the side as scarlet enveloped his cheeks, but a firm hand brought his head back to Sebastian and for a moment, Joseph, bewildered, and even worse, feeling worse than ever let that scarlet fall by the wayside as a thermometer stuck itself between his parsed lips.

“S-S-S-”

“Don’t say anything. Taking your temperature now. I gotta make sure my partner doesn’t get a fever.” Sebastian paused briefly as the light flickered with the reading. “You have a low-grade fever. See? 99.9 F, luckily, I am prepared.”

“P-Prepared? What do you mean?”

“Did I tell you about my own childhood? Or about my life before the force?”

“No.”

Strangely, Joseph had talked about being a second-generation Japanese citizen of Toronto, Canada and how he came from ninjas (supposedly, however dubious that claim was by his family), but being a detective was a better and in demand profession compared to a ninja.

But never about Sebastian Castellanos. How could Joseph neglect to know anything more about his boyfriend? Shouldn’t he know more? But it seemed as if Seb wanted to say more but didn’t for whatever obvious reason.

Aching in all the wrong places as the chills got Joseph to the point of shivering but throwing off the blanket, Sebastian pecked at Joseph’s cheeks and embraced him.

“Joseph, I…”

“Seb. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything now.”

“I want to, because I love you.”

Another shade of red flashed onto Joseph’s face, just momentarily until he could catch himself.

“I don’t remember you being this way…aren’t you worried about getting sick, too?”

“It doesn’t bother me as I am more worried about you.”

How could Sebastian be so vulnerable like this? When Joseph had the hardest time doing so even in this situation? How could this rough and tumble man just be in sync with his emotions? Was this where they ought to be in this relationship?

“Sebastian, I, I, love you, too.”

“Now,” releasing Joseph as he clung to empty space and those three words to the very start of his thudding chest, and as he crashed down to the pillow down below, he was at peace.

Sebastian ruffled Joseph’s bed hair quite nicely, as it fell over his eyes, and seemingly, he appeared younger than 33. How was that? 

“Are you hungry at all?”

“No, I guess.”

“You should still eat, so I got us something to eat.”

“Not Chinese again, Seb!”

“No, I cooked some soup-tomato and chicken flavor.”

Cooked?

“No, that’s all right, Seb!” Joseph exclaimed now frightened by his boyfriend’s sudden surprise and as he tried to fight it actively, he found it more endearing than ever. God, what an amazing boyfriend Joseph had in Sebastian and wondered why this side never truly showed but in their line of work, they couldn’t afford feelings at the very forefront.

As Sebastian returned with the cups of soup for them both and Joseph reluctantly, sipped at the very edge of the huge cup and waited for the aftermath of it being horrible…

Anticipation wasn’t the expectation that Joseph had in mind and ruining it further was Seb’s gaze, but braving the taste proved to be okay. It wasn’t bad or good, just neutral in all taste and it didn’t offend Joseph in the slightest but having known that Seb made it probably from scratch filled Joseph with the lightest of sentiments.

“Its not bad for your first time, Seb.”

“Not my best, though.”

“No! No, not at all.”

Placing the cup of soup onto his nightstand, Joseph did his best to ease his boyfriend’s fears before an interrupting of moments came crashing on them both. 

“I just want to lay with you, is that okay?”

“Seb, that’s fine.”

More than welcoming it, his arms extended and caught Sebastian and now, Joseph could say that he could cuddle, too, even if the protests came. Spooning each other, their fingers interlaced, and a bond of love surrounded them.

Couldn’t they be this way forever? Hell, Joseph would feign sickness if this meant being so close and experiencing the sweet aroma of Seb’s scent more and more.

And Sebastian didn’t have to tell anymore of his story because it couldn’t rely their present together anymore than the past should, it mattered that they were together, now, in this fleeting feeling.

No, not fleeting.

Too genuine.

And with that thought, Joseph shut his eyes and let the darkness sweep him into joyous dreams and assured by the strength of their love, their bonds that tied them to each other and never allow it to be cut. Never forget those bonds and so, he felt a bit better realizing that.

And let their hands find each other always.


End file.
